gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Miagi
Miagi was a ninja who participated in the Quest for the Sword. Following the Quest's successful conclusion he returned home to Shankaii and became the High Priest of Shintos Summary Name: Miaga Toshimo Other Names: The High Dragon, The Claw of Shintoz Home: Wekong, Shankaii Province, Shintai Born: 11th of May, 1441 Current Age: 33 Level: 22 Race: Shintan Profession: Ninja/ Priest Background Miagi was raised in the Monastary of Shintoz, in the town of Wekong. The monks there were his only family; his mother was a geisha girl, impregnated by a Shankaiin noble. In order to avoid disgrace she gave Miagi to the monks, to be raised by them. A Monk named Gomin took Miagi under his wing, looking after him, and teaching him personally. Miagi learnt quickly, and soon excelled in the skills of the monastary: meditation, martial arts and yoga. By the time he was 13, Miagi was declared a Child of Shintoz, one of the youngest ever to achieve that goal. Tragedy struck the monastary when Miagi was 15. Whilst Miagi was meditating on Mount Ryuka, he received a vision- his monastary was burnt to the ground by goblins, and the monks killed. Miagi rushed down the mountain, back to the monastary. It was burned to the ground, and the monks' corpses were piled in a heap. Gomin lay under a tree, his throat cut. From that day on, despite his teachings, Miagi swore revenge on the people responsible for this. His only clue was an amulet, with an image of some fanged lips. Miagi kept it. Miagi wandered homeless, holding back his tears. For the next couple of years he travelled from town to town, doing good deeds, and taking particular delight in the slaying of Goblins. When he was 18, his skills were noticed by the jonin of Clan Koboshi, an emminant Ninja clan. He was offered entry into the clan, breaking years of tradition: Normally only family were allowed in that clan, but Miagi's skills were such that the clan feared him. They offered him entry, to ensure he wouldn't be against them. Miagi accepted, grateful for the offer of a new family. For ten years Miagi was with the Ninjas, doing their tasks and gaining respect and rank. At the age of 28, Miagi was appointed jonin, after Gakoi, the previous jonin, died. As part of his initiation, Miagi was to assassinate the High Priest of Shintoz. The High priest, Homai, had offended the local Daimyo, and was to be killed for his insolence. Miagi, although a little apprehensive at first, realized his religion had let him down, and vowed to do this task. There would be no dishonour in killing a priest whose religion had let all those Monks down. At night, Miagi snook into the high temple, his blade drawn. As he walked through the aisles of the temple, he saw a Ninjato, or red steel and with a dragon hilt, lying on the alter. Miagi recognized this as the Claw of Shintoz. He had been told about this at the monastary. Unable to resist, Miagi went over towards it, lured by its beauty. He picked it up, and swung it experimentally. Suddenly, Miagi was no longer in the temple. He was on top of a mountain, surrounded by water. A large blue dragon, of massive size, stood in front of him. The symbol of Shintoz was above him. It spoke to him: "Miagi- you are the last of the Children of Shintoz. Your future lies in greater things. Trespass no longer on these holy grounds: this is not yet your path. The answers you seek will be found in the West, in the land of Cwma Ylla. Seek the Lord of Light, and then shall your destiny be clear. I, your Father, do command you!" Miagi trembled, and closed his eyes, as he realized who this was- Shintoz, Dragon king. As he opened his eyes, he was once again on the temple. Miagi wasn't sure if he had been dreaming. As he glanced towards the exit, he noticed Homai was there, watching him. "You are indeed blessed by Shintoz, young man. For even the greatest demon, the touch of that blade causes instant death!" Miagi looked at the blade, his eyes wide. He knew that the blade cused death, yet he'd been compelled to touch it. Why? Homai spoke again. "you ar eindeed the one I have been awaiting all these years- you are the high Dragon. Your coming has been ordained in the ancient scriptures, for thousands of years! This blade is yours. Take it!" Miagi took the blade, and left for the West, to the lands Shintoz had told him about. His journey took him four years, and he had many adventures. Eventually, he reached Cwma Ylla. There, in the town of Carana, he met the elf, Auberon. And it was there, outside the library of Armell, that he met the Company of the Sword, lead by Lexus, the Lord of Light. Lexus told him that the symbol of the fanged lips was that of the Death Queen, and that the Goblins who killed the monks must surely have belonged to her. Miagi joined the company: It was his chance to reap vengeance on the Death Queen's minions, and finally gain peace. The rest is history.......... Following the successful completion of the Quest, Miagi returned to the temple of Shintoz. There was he appointed high priest, as the prophecies had predicted. Hamoi had died, and left strict orders that the man who weilded the Claw of Shintoz should be the High Dragon. Miagi also serves as ambassador to King Lexus and Emperor Theos. On one such diplomatic visit to Edhelnore, Miagi, with the aid of a magician's apprentice, Grendel, helped save the Elves of Ardadain from Rhutalathian Inquisitors, and keep their influence confined to the borders of Ardadain. He also took Grendel's friend, Pariel, away to the west, to train her as ninja................. Stats LANGUAGES: Ardanian 6, Parzifan 7, Shintai 7, Old Noccian 10, Pernian 10 PP: 38 HITS: 186 AT: 1 DB: 10 Skills SPECIAL:'' Quick Concentration'' and Focus (as Background Option). Linguist. All Ki powers Spell Lists *All Monk Spells *All Ki Powers Items of Note '''The Claw of Shintoz- '''A +30 Ninjato, made of red eog. It is holy, and slaying to Evil Spell- Users. User has 50pp a day to spend on all Monks lists. Also, wielder gets +50 to Dragon Lore, and any influence skills with Dragons. Category:Shintai Category:Shintos Category:Ninjas Category:Clerics Category:Shankaii Category:Shintan Category:Quest for the Sword Category:PCs